Raiden vs Cole MacGrath
Raiden vs Cole MacGrath is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Featuring Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series against Cole MacGrath from the Infamous series. Description Mortal Kombat VS inFAMOUS. Two master electromancers are here to throw down, but who's got the power to make their sparks fly? Will Raiden raid Cole of Victory? Will Cole leech Raiden of more than just his power? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: There are many different types of heroes. Vulkanus: We're talking deliverers, those who take from the rich and give to the poor, and even those who believe in fighting for freedom Technus: But there's no hero quite like the guardian, the hero who guards an important item that can change the balance of power or even a native land. Vulkanus: But while some guardians like to rely on brute force, others rely on the powers of electricity. Technus: Like Raiden, the gigavolted guardian of Earthrealm. Vulkanus: And Cole Macgrath, the Conduit combatant and protector of Empire City. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Raiden (*Cues: Raiden's Temple - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Technus: Raiden is the God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm. He has competed in many Mortal Kombat tournaments to protect Earthrealm from the evils of Shao Kahn. Vulkanus: As the God of thunder, Raiden fights with the power of electricity, but instead of using regular lightning, he uses white lightning. Technus: With his electromancer skills, he can ram opponents with the Electric Fly, electrocute foes and punch em' down with the Shocking Touch, shoot em in the air and knock em back with the Vicinity Blast, and hit his opponents with a lightning charged punch called the Rising Thunder. Vulkanus: Raiden also has a special move known as the Static Trap where he can generate an orb of electricity that electrocutes anyone who touches it. Technus: Raiden can generate two orbs and by shooting lightning between them, he can create a current that shocks just about anyone who touches it Vulkanus: Raiden can do more than just that. He also has the ability to teleport around the battlefield and even fake it just to trick his foes. Technus: Raiden can also teleport objects directly to him and can emit light from his eyes to blind his opponents. Vulkanus: Raiden can also fly and wields a staff for close range combat. Technus: And with Shinnok's amulet, he can send visions of the future to his past self. (*Cues: Jinsei Chamber - Mortal Kombat X*) Vulkanus: Raiden is strong enough to destroy solid concrete. The amount of force necessary to break at least a cylinder of concrete is about 1.6 million pounds of force. Technus: Raiden is also fast enough to react to his own lightning and he can survive many things, like being blasted into a door, getting stabbed in the chest by Scoprion's spear and just pulling it off, and even geing stabbed by seven daggers in a ritual all at once. Vulkanus: Raiden's also pretty skilled with electricity. He can blow people back with an AOE attack that weakens them and disintegrate a swarm of insects created by D'Vorah one by one. Technus: Raiden is skilled enough to hold his own against Shang Tsung and Quan Chi at once and even overpowered clones of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Vulkanus: Unfortunately, being a god desn't make him perfect. In order to fight among other, he must take on a form susceptible to mortality. Technus: However, his mortal body can't blur out one of his greatest strengths. He is a daring strategist who is always ready to defend Earthrealm. Raiden: I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm. Cole MacGrath (*Cues: Cole Macgrath - inFAMOUS 2*) Technus: Cole MacGrath was just a man practicing parkour skills with his friend, Zeke. Vulkanus: After dropping out of college, he took up a job as a bike courier, mostly to trigger his parents. Technus: Cole spent his days delivering packages to people. But one day, he was sent to deliver a package that would change his life. Vulkanus: Cole was told to open his package, which he immediately refused to do. But when Kessler offered $500, Cole opened the package. Technus: The object inside the package was the Ray Sphere, which then exploded and killed thousands of people, but somehow Cole survived. Vulkanus: Cole was told to head to the evacuation center. On his way, Cole started to show special powers, being electrokinesis. Technus: This power of Electrokinesis made Cole a Conduit, a sub-species of humans with superhuman abilities granted by the "Conduit Gene" and have special powers. Because of this people shun them and call them freaks, deviants, and bioterroists. Vulkanus: So basically, they're like Sony's versions of Mutants from the X-Men. (*Cues: Alden Strikes - inFAMOUS*) Technus: With the power of Electrokinesis, Cole has many different attacks. His Electric Drain lets him absorb electricity from outlets, healing his wounds. His Psychic Vision lets him read a person's bio-electricity to read their memories. But he has to touch them first. Vulkanus: His Thunder Drop is when he jumps into the air and drops down with electricity. The longer he's in the air, the more electrons he gathers, making his attack more powerful. Technus: He can fire a bolt of lightning with Lightning Bolt and with it, he can fire the Redirect Rocket. He can fire a ball of lightning into the air and use the Lightning Bolt to guide it. Vulkanus: With Precision, he can slow down his perception of time to accurately fire his Bolts, similar to a sniper. Technus: His Polarity Wall allows him to create a wall of electromagnetism that blocks all sorts of attacks and his Lightning Tether creates a rope of electricity that Cole can use to pull himself towards things. (*Cues: Get Bertrand - inFAMOUS 2*) Vulkanus: Fortunately for Cole, he's not super reliant on electricity. He wields the Amp, a weapon created by his friend, Zeke, which is kind of like a club and an electric tuning fork. Technus: He can channel his electricity into it for special melee attacks. The Amp is even strong enough to cut clean through wood. Vulkanus: Assuming this wood is made out of Australian Broke, the hardest wood known, Cole's Amp can hit with at least 5,060 lbf. Technus: Cole also has Ice powers for some reason. His Ice Grenade is a projectile of col air that can freeze its victims solid. But if he doesn't want arcing, he can always use the Freeze Rocket. Vulkanus: The Shatter Blast is when he launches shards of ice and launches them at the enemy. He can launch himself into the air using an ice stalagmite with Ice Launch. Technus: His Frost Shield is basically an ice version of his Polarity Wall. and by collecting an ionic charge from someone who was around the Ray Field Inhibitor, Cole can use two powerful attacks. Vulkanus: The first one is the Ionic Vortex, a tornado of electricity that can easily suck up people and cars. Technus: His other one is the Ionic Freeze, where he summons a field of ice from the ground that can freeze anyone instantly. (*Cues: Serial Tagger - inFAMOUS Second Son*) Technus: Cole is strong enough to knock back Kessler, jump through a glass window, and even dented a locker so hard the lock breaks off. Assuming this is made of high-density polyethlyne, Cole must have hit the locker with a force of 4,600 psi. Vulkanus: Cole's also fast enough to easily react to his own lightning. And he's super tough. Even before the blast, Cole survived getting hit by a truck with no detrimental effects. Technus: He's sruvived getting hit by a rocket launcher, shrugged off getting hit by a high-speed train, and can take hits from the Dust Men Golem's projectiles which can destroy a helicopter in one shot. Vulkanus: His electricity is also something to behold. With it, he can explode a tanker, tear apart a stone chimney, power the lead car of a train just by touching it, and his Thunder Drop can send people flying. Technus: However, Cole is not invincible. Large bodies of water are a fatal weakness and his heroic morality makes things tougher. Vulkanus: At best, he only has about a year of combat experience and needs to consistently recharge to maintain his powers and healing factor. Technus: And while he is invulnerable to regular electricity, he can still be harmed by White Lightning. Vulkanus: Still, there's a reason he's known as the Prime Conduit. Tangle with this guy and results will b shocking. If were not for his heroic sacrifice, we wouldn't have Delsin Rowe. Cole: See that's where you're wrong, Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no... it's the person behind the powers... that kill people. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debatel once and for all. Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Netherrealm - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Cole was walking around Earthrealm. Raiden teleported in front of him. Raiden: Who are you and what are you doing here? Cole: Name's Cole. I'm looking for some special people. '' ''Raiden: If you're looking for me, I'm not interested. I'm busy protecting Earthrealm. Cole: You're either gonna help me. Or I'm gonna stop you here. Fight! (*Cues: Battle Arena - Mortal Kombat Armageddon*) Cole fired a Lightning Bolt at Raiden, but nothing happened. Raiden started charging up his Lightning. Cole ran towards him to hit him with the Amp, but Raiden fired as soon as Cole got close, knocking him back. Raiden teleported in front of Cole and punched him in the face twice and hit him with the Rising Thunder. Raiden flew up into the air and fired a Lightning at him and then flew down to smash him, but Cole protected himself with the Polarity Wall. Raiden teleported in front of him and used the shocking Touch and punched Cole down. Cole: Apparently, you're more than just electricity. Let's see how you handle this. Cole brought out the Amp and started wailing on Raiden, but he stopped his last strike with his staff. Raiden and Cole clashed their weapons with each other. Cole started wailing on Raiden with his Amp, but Raiden blocked with his staff. Raiden used an Area of Effect attack and knocked Cole back. Cole: Amateur. Let me show you how it's done. Cole jumped to use the Thunder Drop, but Raiden activated two Static Traps and shot Lightning into them, creating a current. Cole jumped into the current, electrocuting him. (*Cues: Swampy Blockade - inFAMOUS 2*) Raiden used the Vicinity Blast and knocked back Cole. Cole fired an Ice Grenade, freezing Raiden. Cole ran to him and swung the Amp super hard, breaking Raiden out and knocking him back. Cole used the Lightning Tether and pulled himself to the top of a pillar, but Raiden teleported there and kicked Cole down. Raiden flew down and slammed Cole into the floor. Cole launched the Shatter Blast, but Raiden destroyed each of them with Lightning. Raiden flew towards him with the Electric Fly. Cole put up the Frost Shield, but was so confused by the gibberish Raiden put out that he dropped his guard and got hit by the Electric Fly. Cole fired the Redirect Rocket up and fired a bolt of Lightning, guiding the Redirect Rocket to attack Raiden, but he destroyed it with a charged Lightning. Unfortunately for the guardian of Earthrealm, Cole seized this opportunity and fired the Ionic Vortex, trapping Raiden in and sucking up debris. Raiden kept getting hit by all the debris in the tornado. Cole jumped into the Ionic Vortex and started hopping off the debris and hit Raiden out of the Vortex with his Amp. Raiden hit a wall and fell. He got up and noticed Cole jumping off the debris and jumped towards Raiden, but Raiden brought out his staff and stopped him. Raiden fell back a bit and overpowered Cole, knocking him back. Cole fired the Ionic Freeze, freezing Raiden. Raiden used Shinnok's amulet and showed his past self a viosion of what happened when he went into the twister. Raiden's past self teleported out of the Ionic Vortex. In the present, Raiden wasn't frozen. Cole: What? How did you? Raiden: You wouldn't understand. (*Cues: Sky Temple - Mortal Kombat X*) Cole prepared to fire a Lghtning Bolt, but it fizzled out. Cole then ran to smash Raiden with the Amp, but Raiden blocked it with his staff. Raiden then shone his eyes and emitted a bright light, blinding Cole. Raiden then teleported the Amp out of Cole's hands and struck him on the head with his staff so hard that he was disoriented. When Cole came to, he realized his Amp was gone and in Raiden's hands. Raiden teleported in front of him and impaled him in the chest with Cole's Amp. Raiden then uppercut Cole so hard that he was obliterated. K.O! *'Raiden healed himself in the Jinsei Chamber' *'Delsin Rowe started fighting the Beast.' Results (*Cues: Raiden's Theme - Mortal Kombat (2011)*) Vulkanus: That was overkill, Raiden! Technus: At first glance, this fight would seem close. Vulkanus: But once we did some more research, that's when it became clear who would win. Technus: Remember when we said that Cole can be hurt by white lightning? well, that's the exact same lightning Raiden produces, proving that while Cole's electric attacks couldn't hurt him, his electric attacks could hurt Cole. Vulkanus: while both combatants were equally combat smart, Raiden's years of combat experience allowed him to make better judgement calls. Technus: And Raiden's feat of shattering concrete was far better than Cole's locker feat. While Cole's came to 4600 psi, Raiden's feat was about 1.6 million pounds of force. Vulkanus: Strength wasn't everything though. Both electromancers were equally fast, able to react to lightning. But Raiden's flight abilities gave him a much needed mobility advantage. Technus: And with Shinnok's amulet, Raiden could avoid any desparate situation that could've killed him or put him in a tight spot. Vulkanus: And despite the strength of the Amp, it couldn't break through Raiden's staff. While it can destroy Australian broke, which is a highball by the way, since raiden's staff is made of metal, it would need to be hit with a force of 40,000 psi to break. Technus: And as powerful as Cole's lightning was, it wasn't as precise as Raiden's. He can literally electrocute a swarm of flies one by one simultaneously. Vulkanus: And it's not like Cole's Ice powers could save him. Raiden is no stranger to ice powers, evident of Sub-Zero, and just because he was frozen didn't mean he couldn't think. Technus: The only reason Raiden can't teleport when frozen is because of game mechanics. Vulkanus: Proof of this is in the Mortal Kombat X Comics when Scorpion literally breaks out of the ice. And since Raiden has an aread of effect attack, give me one good reason why he couldn't do the same. Technus: Despite being the Prime Conduit, that title alone couldn't save Cole from the strength, skill, and experience of Raiden. Vulkanus: At least Raiden went through an en-lightning experience. Technus: The winner is Raiden. Advantages and Disadvantages Raiden - Winner *+Stronger *+More experienced *+Better precision *+Teleport was a better mobility option than Lightning Tether *+Immune to Lightning *+Shinnok's amulet was better at predicting than Psychic Vision *-Less durability feats *-Not immune to Ionic Vortex's tornado effect Cole MacGrath - Loser *+More durability feats *+Polarity Wall was a good defense against electric attacks. *-Weaker *-Less experienced *-Less precision *-Not immune to White Lightning *-Cryomancy nothing new to Raiden *-Many attacks that could kill Raiden were exclusive to evil Karma Polls Who would you be rooting for? Raiden Cole MacGrath Who would win? Raiden Cole MacGrath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles